Photographic material conventionally comprises a transparent reflective support that is coated with one or several image-forming layers containing silver halide photographic emulsions. From shooting to development, these materials are subject to many mechanical stresses. In particular, these mechanical stresses act on the photographic material when it is being moved, for example during exposure, development, printing or projection. Physical deterioration of the photographic material follows with partial shredding of the superficial layers of the photographic material. This partial shredding generates debris and dust which accumulate on the material itself, on any other photographic material in contact or located close by, and on the conveyor mechanism.
This problem is especially important in the cinematography industry. Motion picture films are photographic materials that are always used in movement, for example when shooting, developing, printing or projecting the film.
In cinematographic shooting, a set of scenes is filmed on a first color negative film for shooting. This negative film is cut and spliced to make up the final motion picture film that comprises a selection of scenes. This assembled negative film is then printed on positive color film, called a Master. This master, which constitutes the final motion picture film, is used to produce a copy onto intermediate negative film. This intermediate negative film is then used to print positive copies intended for projection in movie theater. These copies are obtained by exposing copy positive film using the intermediate negative film, the two films being placed one against the other and driven at speeds in the order of 50 to 100 m/min. This copying step is repeated as many times as necessary.
Consequently, a large number of copies are printed from a single intermediate negative film.
While these copies are being printed, dust and debris are generated by the wear and tear of the superficial parts of the copy positive film as they move. These dust and debris tend to accumulate mechanically or electrostatically on the intermediate film, which causes the appearance of defects on the following printed copies. In order to limit these defects, the copy printing operation has to be interrupted regularly to clean the intermediate negative film on which the dust and debris have accumulated.
The objective of the present invention is to provide copy positive photographic material that generates a low amount of dust and debris when printing copies.